fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser: Turtling Up
Bowser: Turtling Up is a cross between a platformer and a strategy game. In it, players control Bowser and his army across multiple boards. In said boards, the goal is to direct Bowser and his troops around a New Super Mario Bros-style map (going across lines towards levels) in order to keep enemy forces away from their home. Gameplay Turtling Up takes ques from Starfox 2. Here, players play on the map, and in platforming levels. Map On the overworld map, it's split symmetrically between two factions. A big castle for each faction is on opposite sides. If players play in VS., 2-4 characters will be able to go from either castle around the map. If players are playing single player, 1-4 characters will be able to go from Bowser's castle around the map. Factions can then take turns moving players around (if players are grouped up, they can all move at once. However, if they split up to go through different levels, you'll have to spend a turn moving certain characters). They can move their characters around the map, where the goal is to ultimately reach the opposing castle. The levels will be marked as either Faction A's or Faction B's level. If a level belongs to an opposing faction, then players won't be able to progress without going through the level. Players are able to use Cards before moving in order to aid them. Item Cards will allow the user to go into the level with the appropriate powerup equipped at the start. By using a Map Card, players will be able to either end their turn prematurely in order to plop down an obstacle on the space they're standing at, or move to a space in order to place the obstacle there. If a player reaches an opposing castle, they'll have to go through one more level, including a confrontation where they have to defeat the opposing castle-holder in a boss fight. The boss fight varies with each map. *Item Cards *Map Cards **Bullet Bill Cannon - When placed, Bullet Bills will spawn and are able to move around by themselves. These Bullet Bills act as Battle levels. Players can pass through the Cannon itself. The cannon lasts for three turns. **Thwomp - When placed, a thwomp will suddenly spawn and slam down on the level. This makes it impossible to pass through the level. The thwomp lasts for 2 turns. Levels There are a few different kinds of levels. Platformer, Battle, or Item. Exclusive to single player mode are Waluigi levels. *Platformer - Platformer levels are the levels you typically have to advance through in order to progress through an opposing Faction. In order to claim a level, players will have to traverse the level within. The closer the level is to the castle, the harder it'll be to complete. Completing a level will net the respective player a Map Card or an Item Card. If multiple players enter, then those players will be able to *Battle - Battle levels are levels that automatically trigger when a player collides with either an enemy or an opposing player. What results is a fairly small arena akin to the classic arcade game, in which players must either take down opposing players, or deal with a wave of enemies. If you battle players, you'll be able to steal a random Card from them. If done against an enemy, you'll get many coins. *Item - Item levels are optional houses in which players can spend money in order to obtain a Card. After being visited, the Item levels will be unavailable for the next turn. *Waluigi - Occasionally, Waluigi will be selling items in Item levels. And occasionally those Cards will turn out to be fakes. After that happens, Waluligi himself will be out in the field, and will evade players. If a player runs into him, they'll trigger a level, in which players chase after Waluigi while he tosses various items (koopa shells, bob-ombs, hammers, etc), while players must race around and carefully avoid his attacks, until they get close enough to knock him silly. Then, they'll obtain whatever coins he took from his scams. Playable Characters *Bowser - The Koopa King himself. Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Ursa Division Games